puptatonixfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey
Kasey Brown (born September 17, 2011) is an Canadian dog singer-songwriter. She is one of the lead singers of the Acappella vocal band Puptatonix and is also the tracking/technology technician of the PAW Patrol Rescue team. Bio Kasey is a gray wolf husky pup. At first she wasn't a member of the PAW Patrol and also the Puptatonix. She joined the PAW Patrol at the age of 3, and 4 years later she was recruited to be in the choir along with four other girl pups, Rosey, Bella, Skye, Snowflake, and Brownie. Soon after they were brought together as a group, they called them the Puptatonix, as suggested by Kasey. Kasey assigned the vocal scale to the four other pups. counter-tenor lead and backing vocals to Brownie, mezzo-soprano lead and backing vocals to Snowflake, backing vocals to Skye, baritone lead and backing vocals to Bella, vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello to Rosey. and Kasey does Main leading vocals, main leading cello. The pups added the word "Pup" in the beginning due to them being a group of pups. The group believed that the scales matched their memberships, along with singing ability skills. The Puptatonix entered the Sing-Off in the year of 2014, and ended up winning the show, their victory earning them $400,000 and a recording contract with Sony Music. At first the group did locally concerts in Adventure Bay, and soon as their fame grew larger, they started traveling around the world and doing tours. 'PAW Patrol Appearence' While in the service with the PAW Patrol, she wears a purple collar that has a badge of satellite symbol. She has five main uniforms. a Tracking uniform, a Technology technician uniform, a Spy uniform, a Mission PAW spy tracking/technician uniform, and a Sea PATROL uniform. 'Puptatonix Appearence' When preforming as a group with Rosey, Bella, Skye, Snowflake, and Brownie, Kasey wears a light blue dress to concerts, competitions, and also tours. There's also a separate collar that they wear. The collar color is crystal pink with a symbol of a black music note with a baby blue color background. Sometimes Kasey wears a pair of light blue dog shoes with her dress. There's also a new design uniform for the Puptatonix that they can wear if they have a concert right after a mission. The uniform is the same colors of the dresses. The design that Kasey has is a mixture of light blue and baby bluish-pinkish colored. The top area is that color, and the bottom is just normal blue. Along with the uniforms, dresses, and the collars, Kasey also wears a blue bow, and a blue crystal necklace that she got from Ryder from their first date. Trivia 'Catchphrases' * "Let's get to it girls!" * "Singing will melt your worries away!" *''"Mayor Humdinger!?, I should've known!"'' (When the PAW Patrol finds out it was him along with his kittens, trying to sabotage the show concert) 'Her singing octave' ~Main leading vocals, main leading cello. 'Stories she appears in' 'By Me ' N/A 'By Others' N/A 'Collaboration Stories' N/A 'Movies' N/A Category:Original Puptatonix Member